Better than Quidditch
by Storm-and-Faith
Summary: To Oliver, Katie is better than Quidditch, and this is definitely true, as he finds out on his last day of Hogwarts. Short fictlet. Hope you like x


**)(-Better than Quidditch-)( **

_By x-Falter-x (previously Black Flaming Heart)_

Oliver was leaving school this year.

In fact, Oliver was leaving tomorrow.

I fell down onto the grass beside the oak tree in Hogwarts school grounds, almost totally emotionless. The only thing that made me seem weak was the small tears collecting at the corner of my eyes.

I didn't want Oliver to leave. My best friend of six years just _couldn't_ graduate. I wiped my eyes, and gave a small dry sob.

He was leaving. I had to try and deal with that.

But it was difficult.

I didn't know why I'm so upset about. It's not like it was the last time I'd see him. But it felt like the end of something – not just the end of his education in Hogwarts, but the end of something constituting to my happiness.

I leant against the tree, sighing towards to lake. Skimming its surface with my eyes, I noticed how calm it was – something completely different to my turmoil inside.

It shouldn't be this difficult.

Of course, I knew why it was so difficult. I had been told many times by my friends that I acted strangely around Oliver Wood. And I knew why this was, even if I would never admit it.

I liked Oliver.

A lot.

A _hell_ of a lot.

I heard a scrunching of the grass a few feet from me. I looked up to see a curious Oliver, looking at me, the most adorable look of concern on his face.

"What's wrong? Have you been _crying_?" he said, falling to his knees in front of me and looking at me critically.

I looked away from him, across the lake. "It's nothing, Oliver. I'm fine."

"Katie … you've been crying, I can tell. You never cry. Tell me what's happened," he whispered.

I shook my head, and my eyes watered, tears threatening to fall.

"Katie …" He took my hand, and looked at me, eyes searching mine.

"I don't want you to leave," I sobbed, tears escaping my eyes and rolling down my cheeks.

He watched me a second before replying. "I don't think I can handle not seeing you everyday, you know that? I'm bad enough at holidays … but forever? I don't think I can, Katie. You're such a huge part of my life, and I don't want to leave you here. I want to see you everyday, Katie, but I can't. You know I would stay here with you if I could, don't you?" He wiped the tears from my cheeks, and hugged me.

"I know, Ol. I'm going to miss you so much. I don't want to lose you."

He moved back out of the embrace and took my face in his hands. "You won't lose me. I'll write to you every day, and see you over the summer holidays as much as I can."

"Ollie, Quidditch training starts soon. You're with Puddlemere now. I know I'll be less important ..."

"Katie, I love you more than Quidditch. Give me some credit as your friend."

Katie's heart had fluttered at the words 'I love you'.

"I think that's the biggest compliment you've ever given me. I'm better than Quidditch, eh?

"To me, yes, Katie. I love you more than Quidditch." He looked so serious, I looked at him questioningly.

"What's up Oliver?"

He watched me for a minute, then sighed and looked away. "I hoped it wouldn't be so difficult when this happened. I hoped that you … that you hated me, or I hated you … or something like that. Wouldn't that be so much easier? Because then neither of us would have to go through this. But the opposite has happened, hasn't it, Katie? I like you even more … and I ...-" His words died away, and he sighed once more.

"I know, Oliver," I said quietly.

His dark eyes closed, and I watched him take a breath and shake his head slightly.

"I love you, Katie."

…

"What?"

His eyes opened slowly. He regarded me. "I know I shouldn't, Kat. I know that. I know you don't have the same feelings for me, but … I love you. I always will. I love you so much."__

My mouth hung slack. I didn't know how to react.

"I …"__

"I'm sorry I'm leaving, Kat."

I closed my mouth and nodded. I looked at him desperately. What was I to do?

"At least we won the Cup this year for you, Oliver," I said softly.

He smiled his amazing smile. "You shouldn't have won if for me. It's for yourselves. But thank you so much. You and the team. You lot have made my year."

I smiled a little. "You deserved the Cup, Oliver. You always have. It's going to be strange taking orders from Angelina or Alicia, or Harry next year."

"What makes you think you won't get it?"

I grinned. "Me? Take responsibility? You've got me all wrong, Ollie."

He grinned also. "I suppose. You'd make a great captain, though."

"Not as good as you. I'm not mean enough." He laughed.

"Very true."

We fell silent, looking over the lake.

"I love you too, Oliver," I whispered, not taking my eyes from the horizon.

There was a pause of around a minute. "You do?" he asked softly.

I nodded slightly and held my breath. I looked around at him after a few seconds. He was staring at me. As I turned around, a grin appeared on his face, which got nearer, and nearer, and nearer …

His lips where on mine in a sweet kiss. My eyes fluttered shut, and my arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer to me. He pulled away after a few minutes.

"Definitely better than Quidditch," he whispered, his voice husky, and kissed me once again.

_A/N: Here's a little fictlet that I just felt like writing. :D. Hope you liked it._


End file.
